Bridgette's Diary
by Snowflake12
Summary: Bridgette and Ginger face life together. They even made a pact to die together when they were sixteen. An unfortunate mishap with a lycanthrope changes their lives forever. These are Brigette's private thoughts and feelings. This is Brigette's Diary.
1. Chapter 1: Baxter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the story-line or any of the characters from Ginger Snaps, Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed, or Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning._  
**

* * *

****Baxter**

I heard howls again last night. No one even notices the noise anymore, and at least the howls were muffled, one benefit of staying in the basement. Plus neither Ging or I want to deal with Pat. Avoiding her most of the day makes things easier. Her and dad are still going to counseling. I pity the counselor.

People are still trying to figure out what the Beast of Bailey Downs really is. That's why there was so much noise last night. It struck again. It got Baxter, Mrs. Wilorson's dog. I guess the kid found it, he had blood on his face when I was out front dragging the extension around for some shit Ginger wanted. The stupid kids on the street went on with their stupid little hockey game as if nothing happened with Baxter. It's getting to be too much of a normal thing in Bailey Downs.

Speaking of Ginger, she can't seem to make up her mind. Last week she was sure she wanted to slit her wrists, but now she's decided more on throat. She thinks I should hang. I don't know, wrist and throat are too messy, if anything, I'd rather hang. But I get it, she loves the adrenaline rush you feel with the cold steel blade against your wrist, biting the skin but not quite breaking through. It's a hard feeling to match. I know she thinks I'm being a wimp about it, but she's so calm about death. I know our pact, "out by sixteen or dead on the scene, but together forever"…but the thought of all those people staring at me, and I know they'll laugh. And I won't be able to stand up for myself. It'd be typical, die to be different, yet people laughing at you and humiliating you when it's not supposed to be possible to do so anymore. I want to forget the pact, we were only eight, but she won't, and I won't let her go alone. Ginger's got a bunch of ideas for our last moments. She promised me nothing cliché. She's so creative with these things, we're working on a project for school, and she's come up with the best ideas.

I need to get more of the fake gore and shit for Ging, she said she needed it a while ago. Mrs. Wilorson is still wailing away on her front yard about Baxter, holding Jimmy close. I think someone called the cops, maybe they can shut her up.


	2. Chapter 2: Projects

_Disclaimer: I do not own the story-line or any of the characters from Ginger Snaps, Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed, or Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning.

* * *

_

**Projects**

Ginger and I finally finished our project "Life in Bailey Downs."

_Blood everywhere, a girl with red hair impaled on a white picket fence._

It turned out really well.

_More blood, a girl soaked in it laying in a hospital bed with another girl in foreground. Girl under the wheel of a car, a small trickle of blood coming from her lips._

Ginger came up with most of the ideas, she was really the star of the show.

_Girl dead at the bottom of stairs, a leg brace obviously showing. A lawnmower sitting on top of a body, intestines and blood everywhere. Pills shoved in the mouth of a girl, scattered over her dress. Girl with a pitchfork through her throat. Body in a freezer, messages written on her face._

I think we freaked our teacher out, but he's the guidance counselor so it "disturbed" him.

_Dead girl with quarters over her eyes. Body curled up, fully clothed, in a bathtub. Blood spattered all over the place, girl sitting in a chair with hands over a bloody wound on her stomach, and a circular saw with blood on the blade in the background. Sisters dying together on the ground. Finally, a girl, hanging from the ceiling by her throat._

Everyone else loved it. Even though it was by the "Fitz Sisters". Why is it that death and gore are so appealing to people? Ginger is totally obsessed with it, and I admit, it's interesting. The difference is that I have a fear of it, a will to live, where she doesn't. Literally being dead was an amazing experience. To look at the pictures you'd hardly know the difference other than we were sitting in the room. McCartney was being an asshole again, wanting to see the pictures of Ging again. I know she doesn't care about him, but I'm scared that he might start to come on too strong. If Ginger gives in, how am I supposed to stay strong? And if he takes her away from me, I don't know what I'd do.

That bitch Trina Sinclair pushed me onto a fucking dog in gym. Ging and I were playing "Seek and Destroy" and I chose Trina. She heard me and got pissed I guess. I didn't know what the hell was going on when I landed because there was something warm and wet under me and it wasn't the ground. When I sat up and saw what it was, I almost threw up, Ginger had to help me stand, my legs were so shaky. I think I heard her threaten Trina as I was walking off, but I was still reeling over the shock of it, so I'm not sure. I'd ask Ginger, but I'm almost scared to hear the answer because I know she'll carry out on it if she said anything.

I came up with a bit of a plan this afternoon, I told Ginger. I wanted to steal Trina's dog and make it look like the Beast of Bailey Downs got it. We have all the fake gore and shit from the project, we're going out to do it tonight. Unless Ginger comes up with something better, but I think she wants to hit Trina where it really hurts, which, at the moment, would be her precious little doggy.

Jason McCartney, the fucker, asked Ging out or something on the way out of school. She said no, thank God, but it took her a while. It scared me at the time. She told me not to worry about it, but it wasn't really something I could help.

Ging was still rubbing her back at dinner. She hurt it somehow, it's been bugging her for a while. She thinks it's from being dead, but Pam thinks it's the Curse. Ging eventually got pissed off enough to get sent away from the table, so we went to our room. Still planning out our newest project. Hope it goes well.


	3. Chapter 3: Lycanthrope

_Disclaimer: I do not own the story-line or any of the characters from Ginger Snaps, Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed, or Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning.

* * *

_

**Lycanthrope**

I'm so scared right now, and I don't know what to do. I almost lost Ginger tonight and I don't know, I can't think straight, I can't figure out what to do right now. I need to calm down. Maybe I should start at the beginning.

A couple hours after my last entry Ging and I went out with a bag of the leftover fake gore and shit. I was starting to get a little bit freaked out. I had all these thoughts running through my head like what if we got caught or something, and I had the feeling something bad was going to happen. Ginger didn't want to turn back though, she said we wouldn't get caught.

Trina lives in this condominium thing and there's like a playground out back for the kids, so we stopped there because we'd been trying to find her house from the back, we'd counted the doors. The stupid playground is right by the fucking woods though, and there was a dead dog by the slide. That's two in one day. Ginger didn't want to leave it out in the open because people would freak out. She wanted us to drag it into the woods. So we got hold of its paws, but lucky me, one of its freaking arms came off! I almost fucking threw up, the stench was horrible, and the body was still warm. Off-handed I told Ging that she'd got some of the dog's blood on her, and she started freaking out. It scared the crap out of me until she told me it was the Curse. She started freaking out again, like yelling this time, but all of a sudden something moved and we both heard it. She shut up quick but when we looked past the slide all we could see was one of those little rocking horses moving, the ones on the springs.

Like half a second after that, this huge fucking shadow jumped out of absolutely nowhere and tackled Ginger and like dragged her off into the woods. What ever it was, it was huge, it was bigger than a dog but it was growling and snarling and really fast and strong. There would be no way that Ginger could take on anything like that, I got a glimpse of its teeth and they had to be like three fucking inches long. I went after her, not that there'd be much that I could do, but I couldn't leave my sister, my only friend, to get torn apart by the Beast of Bailey Downs! I was so scared, there weren't even thoughts running through my head, I just kept screaming her name and hoping she'd answer me. I must have been pretty loud because a lot of the backyard lights went on in the condo. No one came out to help though, none of them gave a rats ass that someone was in trouble.

All of a sudden, Ginger literally ran into me and tackled me to the ground. She was covered in blood, her eyes were wild and she screamed something about it being right behind her, but whatever "it" was, grabbed her from behind and dragged her off me. I saw another glimpse of it, more a silhouette with yellow eyes flashing at me. I nearly pissed my pants, but it was on Ginger and it was tearing at her. What could I do? I had my camera with me, so I started bashing its shoulders. It was all that I could think of to do, to distract it at least, I knew it wouldn't really hurt it. I finally gave it a really hard smash and the flash went off and I heard the camera crunch. It knocked the thing out, or made it dizzy or something for just long enough for me to get Ginger up and start running. We were going on pure adrenaline and we zigzagged through the woods to try to throw it off but it just kept coming and it was still growling and snarling. We eventually came out onto a road and almost got ourselves run over by a van. Thankfully it missed us, and got whatever was chasing us instead. I turned around long enough to see that it had been Sam, the drug dealer that Trina screws, that had hit the animal. We didn't stick around though, we kept running so that I could get Ging home and call an ambulance or something.

When we finally got there mom and dad were still at counselling so I got Ginger downstairs by myself and laid her on her bed. She was bleeding pretty badly, I was so scared. She was shaking and in shock and she didn't want me to move her shirt to see how bad it was because it hurt. She asked me what it was. I had to think fast and I told her that I thought it was a dog, but of course, she's not stupid, she knew I was lying. Bears will come after a girl on the rag because of the smell, I told her that too, but Ging knows there's no bears around here. It hurt that I couldn't answer her question and I thought she was dying.

Eventually I took another look at the wounds and it seemed a bit strange. When I touched one she didn't give any sign that it had hurt or that she'd felt anything at all. I looked closer and touched another one and actually asked her if it hurt. She said that it didn't, and there was already new skin starting to heal over the wounds. I'll admit, I freaked out. Ginger wouldn't let me call 911 though, she didn't want Pam to know about it. She promised she'd be fine and we both cried for about an hour, we were so scared. She finally fell asleep, but I can't. I'm sure she's having nightmares and every time I close my eyes I see it

_Flash of a dark silhouetted figure, yellow eyes prominently glowing in the blackness surrounding it, hatred and rage and even hunger are plainly visible in them._

and if I tried sleeping I know I'd dream about it.

_Flash of the same dark silhouette tearing at something with its teeth, a girl screaming in the background and the world going all fuzzy and unfocused. The monster's eyes gleam with sick satisfaction as what it's tearing at screams in agony as she feels her flesh ripped and her blood flowing._

I needed to write all of this out because of what I just found. When I bashed that thing over the head the last time with the camera and the flash went off, the shutter must have too because there was a picture inside the camera. It was jammed so I had to use tweezers to pry it out, but I finally got it.

_Grey fur illuminated by the bright man-made flash of light and an unearthly yellow eye gleaming and reflecting the flash. Too close to be in focus, but clear enough to see the rage and malice in that eye._

I don't know what it is, but I think I'm going absolutely insane because for some reason my mind is screaming at me: lycanthrope.


	4. Chapter 4: Cramps

_Disclaimer: I do not own the story-line or any of the characters from Ginger Snaps, Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed, or Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning.

* * *

_

**Cramps**

I finally got myself calmed down last night and got to sleep, but I only ended up tossing and turning, not very restful. And then Pam got us up early to make sure that we got to school on time. Is it just me, or does she have some sort of extra sensory perception that has her show up right when she's least wanted?

School actually kind of taught me something today. Science class can be kind of useful. If Ginger was bitten by a werewolf, which I feel crazy even writing, but _if_ she did, it could be acting like an infection. I've been noticing a few little changes, stuff that can be written off as period stuff, but still, it seems so unlike her. I don't know. We watched a movie thing that explained how a lot of viruses work from the inside out, slowly taking over cells and changing them so that the body no longer accepts them as their own and they become part of the virus, like a transformation. I feel like a complete idiot, but I paid closer attention and took more detailed notes about it. I hope I'm just being paranoid, I hope I never have to think about this again.

I had to take Ging to the store after school, she needed tampons. Neither of us knew what the hell we were looking for, so I just grabbed the first box I saw. It came with some complimentary calendar thing, something to keep track of it on I guess, whatever. I asked Ginger if she was okay, she looked more like she was dying than just getting her period, and it was kind of freaking me out. All I asked was if she was sure that it was just cramps, and she responded by snatching the box and grumbling something about the words "just" and "cramps" not going together. I don't know, it kind of hurt my feelings, she's not usually that short with me, but I guess I can't really blame her, she's going through a lot and then there's Pam to deal with too. Anyway, the day kind of ended shitty because we met up with that asshole Jason at the checkout. He basically invited Ging to smoke it up with him. Thank God she said no, but still. It feels like she's starting to slip away from me, like one of these times she's just going to say yes and I'm going to lose her forever. I don't know what I'd do without Ginger. I just want to know for sure what's going on.


	5. Chapter 5: Busted

_Disclaimer: I do not own the story-line or any of the characters from Ginger Snaps, Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed, or Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning._  
Busted

* * *

**Busted**

Holy shit it's been a long-ass day. Started out looking long and just got worse. Pam got us up at like five in the morning again, which makes no sense since we can both be ready within like fifteen minutes, but she kept fucking bugging us, so it was just easier to listen than to try to go back to sleep. So I dragged my ass, half asleep, I might add, through my morning classes, and went on a bit of a mission at lunch.

I went to find Sam. I needed to talk to him about what he hit when he almost hit us. He, of course, thought I wanted drugs, but I ignored that and went to the point. He wasn't too slow to mock me. He put on a stupid fake accent and pantomimed being interrogated by a cop, a.k.a., me. But he did say that he saw a lycanthrope…so I'm not sure what to think. I don't know if he was just being an ass or if he was partly serious. Not that it matters anyway, there was someone in the back of his van, that he quite obviously didn't know about because he was quite pissed. I dropped the picture in the front of the van and followed him around to the back. Hopefully he'll find it because I still need to talk, I need to find out about this.

Around here my memory gets a little fuzzy for a few minutes because I was so completely pissed off. I mean like blinding rage. Guess who was in the back of the van? One hundred points to whoever said Ginger. And to make it just so much worse, add in McCartney to the mix. Is it so wrong for me to have been angry? All I remember was the van door opening and seeing those two toking a joint and just kind of losing it for a few minutes.

Next thing I remember Trina was there with her stupid dog. The dog freaked out at Ging and started barking and snarling and carrying on at her until she got pissed enough at the stupid thing that she kicked it in the face. Of course Trina was freaking out about that and shit but Ginger just walked off. I followed her and she made a bee-line for the bathroom, which I thought was kinda weird, so I went after her. I didn't know what the hell was wrong, if it was period stuff or if she was high or if it was because of the dog or what exactly. I was ready to explain to her that the dog probably went nuts because of the smell of the pot, but I kept quiet and just paced till I freaked myself out enough that I practically broke the stall door.

Ging was like freaking out, I could see it in her eyes, and even as pissed as I was at her, I was more worried. I asked her what was wrong, and she had hair growing out of the scars from the gashes on her shoulder and chest. I was completely speechless. I mean what do you say to that? I was stupid and blurted out my opinion on the subject, never a good idea. It made sense though. She was bitten on a full moon…her personality was changing…the scars healing…the hair growing…I mean that was just the last straw. But of course, Ginger shot that down like a dead duck. She's so scared, she doesn't understand anything and I mean after that thing…I wouldn't be surprised if she was traumatized forever.

_Flash of shining silver fur and malicious yellow eye glaring from the Polaroid shot._

Anyway, she started bleeding again in the stall so I took her down to the nurse's office so that we could find out if she was, you know, okay, like if that much blood was normal. Apparently it was though I don't really see how losing that much blood could be in any way healthy. I even asked about the hair, which in hindsight was stupid because I can guarantee that the nurse wasn't talking about the same hair that I was. I now know a lot more than I ever wanted to though.

So we both have to work to drag ourselves through the end of the day, just to get home and find Pam in a great mood. Never a good sign. Ever. She even made Ginger her favourite dessert and went on and on about how she was growing up and everything. Dad of course looked like he'd rather sink through the floor than listen to what would be coming, but he grinned and bore it until Ginger shot me a look that would have killed me if that were possible, and she stormed off.

She thought that I told Pam. Why the fuck would I tell Pam anything? Especially something like that. I have no fucking idea how Pam even found out about it! But she wouldn't listen. She's always had a really short temper, but this time she was taking it out on me instead of defending me. It really hurt, the things she yelled at me, the barbs she threw. She freaked out because Norman was barking at her and I started in about my lycanthrope theory again and she freaked out further on me, bitching that I was just jealous of her and all that shit. I quite literally told her that I'm sure I'd really rather be "hemorrhaging and hairy and sucking off Jason McCartney" I think were my words. She was a bit surprised at that I think, but she was still pissed off, like worse than she ususally gets, it was really weird. But she stormed off into our room and I just stood there looking like an idiot. I felt so stupid. I still feel stupid. Why did I ever even bring it up in the first place? And why twice in one day? I saw how upset she got at first, yet I still had to bring it up. I was trying to hurt her. Maybe it's me that's changing. Me that was traumatized by that thing in the woods. I don't know anymore, I don't know what to think. Nothing makes sense to me. I just want my sister back.


End file.
